


More Than An Ordinary Man

by tinadp



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadp/pseuds/tinadp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan's brothers offer him some comfort after all the hurts in Season Two Episode Two - An Ordinary Man<br/>Mild spoilers for the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than An Ordinary Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt looking for comfort after all the hurts in episode two.  
> Short and fluffy.

D'Artagnan wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked away from the Pepin's door. His heart aching for the man's wife and child. He felt utterly overwhelmed with emotion and fatigue from the events he had endured in the past days. There was anger there as well, at Louis. The captain may say the king was not a bad man at heart, but at that moment D'Artagnan could not find it within himself to agree with the sentiment in any way. 

Porthos put his arm around the younger man's shoulder, pulling him close. "Where to now then?" He asked his comrades. 

They all looked to Treville, not knowing when their next assignment would come. "You're all free today and tomorrow. " He look towards their youngest with some concern, "D'Artagnan can have an extra day off duty if needed."

"Sir, I'm sure that won't be..." D'Artagnan objected. 

"Aramis will decide. " Treville nodded to his men, and gave the Gascon's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he departed. 

"Now back to the question, where to?" Porthos asked again. 

"The tavern, our young D'Artagnan needs a hot meal and some strong wine. " Aramis responded and put his arm around the younger man's other shoulder as they turned in the direction of the tavern. 

"Actually, I think I'll head back to my quarters...." 

Porthos glanced at the man beside him without breaking his stride , "We're not asking ye lad, we're telling ye."

"It would be best not to be alone now D'Artagnan." Athos added and D'Artagnan looked at him incredulously. 

"That my friend is an example of our Athos telling you to follow his orders, not his example." Aramis laughed. 

"To be fair," Athos almost smiled in return," Even if I made such a decision, I believe my friends would surely disregard my wishes if they felt it was in my best interest."

"You could be right," Porthos grinned. "And of course the same rules apply to our young friend here. "

"It seems that I don't have a choice." D'Artagnan smiled, feeling grateful for the comfort of his brothers, though he wanted nothing more than to return to his bed and sleep for days. 

Once in the tavern D'Artagnan only picked at his dinner and barely touched his wine. The longer he sat , the more his aches and pains became apparent. Every time he took a breath his ribs burned and every movement seemed to send a wave of pain through his body. Between the beatings from their captors, carrying Pepin, and the fall down into the ravine he felt that nearly every inch of his body must be bruised. 

The others watched him closely sharing concerned glances and knowing looks. "D'Artagnan are you injured?" Athos finally asked unable to conceal his worry. 

D'Artagnan looked up surprised, "I'm fine Athos." 

"Clearly you're in pain." Aramis frowned. "I should have examined you sooner."

D'Artagnan felt badly that he was causing his friends worry. "Aramis there's no need..."

"Don't be silly lad, we can all see you're hurting." Porthos interrupted. "And you know that Aramis won't rest until he's had a good look at you." 

D'Artagnan looked ready to protest again but Athos leaned over and rested his hand on the younger man's arm. "You know there's no point in arguing with Aramis when it comes to your health. We can stop back at my rooms they're closer than the garrison."

"I can make it back to my own quarters." D'Artagnan insisted, but as they stood to leave he found himself swaying.

Porthos quickly put his arm around the younger man holding him steady. After a moment D'Artagnan regained his balance and nodded his thanks to his friend. "You seem just fine to me." Porthos muttered, reassured once his friend was able to stand on his own. 

"I guess we could go to your rooms Athos, thank you." He offered sheepishly as they left the tavern. The three friends were in a hurry to get a good look at their youngest. 

D'Artagnan was surprised at how difficult the short walk was. His back and ribs were aching, he could feel his breeches rubbing against a gash on his left leg, and, after a few minutes of walking his dizziness returned. 

Porthos remained near the boy, offering support as he flagged. He made it to Athos' door on his own two feet but just barely. He leaned heavily on Porthos as they brought him into the bedroom. He felt too weak to even protest as they gently helped him remove first his leathers and then his clothes. 

They gasped at the site of his battered and bruised body. Aramis especially felt especially guilty. "Forgive my friend, I should have tended to you sooner." He whispered. 

"We all should have been more attentive." Athos too was wracked with guilt. 

"There is nothing to forgive my friends. I'm fine." He tried to reassure his friends, feeling his exhaustion start to overcome him. 

"We'll be sure you are lad," Porthos ruffled his hair before leaving the bedroom to retrieve a basin of water while Athos gathered clean rags and Aramis prepared his medical supplies. 

D'Artagnan barely stirred as Aramis worked on him. He appeared to have several broken ribs and numerous cuts and abrasions. None required stitching but Aramis worried about infection in the wound on his leg. His chest and back were almost completely covered with bruises of varying age. 

"'S he alright?" Porthos asked concerned as Aramis bound the Gascon's ribs without any response from the man. "How can that not be hurting him?"

Aramis nodded,"He's just exhausted." He tutted shaking his head. " I should have seen to him sooner."

Athos sat silently watching Aramis care for his brother feeling the burden of guilt, for what D'Artagnan had had to endure without them, for the way Louis had turned on him, and for not seeing to his injuries immediately. Once D'Artagnan was settled Aramis turned to his other brother with concern. 

"He'll be fine Athos." Aramis put his hand on his friends shoulder. "He just needs to rest my friend."

Athos reached up and squeezed Aramis' hand but remained silent. Porthos approached his two friends feeling concern for them as well as their youngest. He knew how heavy a burden their guilt could be. He reached out to Aramis first squeezing his arm and then turned to Athos pulling him into an embrace. "The boy will recover Athos. He's strong."

The three men settled in, watching over D'Artagnan as he slept, none willing to leave his side. It was early evening when the Gascon stirred. He was disoriented at first as to his surroundings but then saw his brothers sprawled around the room watching him and relaxed, recognizing Athos' quarters. 

"Am I that bad off?" He managed hoarsely, "This is a little concerning." He smiled faintly at the men surrounding him. 

"'Course not, we just wanted to be sure you were alright." Porthos poured him a cup of water and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"How are you feeling D'Artagnan? " Aramis questioned, eyeing him critically. 

"Sore, and still tired but not too bad." He grimaced as he tried to shift his position. Aramis and Porthos gently eased him up and adjusted the pillows behind him. 

"I can go back to my own quarters..."

"You'll stay right where you are," Athos ordered, "I'll go get us some supper." He slipped quickly out of the room. 

D'Artagnan's face fell as the man left. It seemed he had disappointed his mentor once again."Don't fret about Athos," Aramis squeezed his arm,"He's just worried about you. You know he takes it personally when one of us is injured on a mission." D'Artagnan nodded, still feeling that he must have let the man down. 

D'Artagnan was just finishing the medicinal tea Aramis had made for him when Athos returned with a large basket and set it down on the table . "Serge wanted to be sure that we were all well fed, but especially you D'Artagnan. He prepared you a special meal of pheasant ."

D'Artagnan smiled,"He makes it the way my mother did, I told him once, I'm surprised he remembered."

"Old Serge doesn't forget much," Porthos smiled. 

"He was disappointed you weren't there to eat it but I promised I would deliver it to you. He wanted you to know that he knows what you did and that he's proud of you." Athos made his way to the bed and sat beside D'Artagnan. "As are we D'Artagnan."

The Gascon was embarrassed to feel the sting of tears in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly sniffling. "Thank you Athos." He started to shift himself to get out of bed, the pain becoming evident on his face. 

"Whoa there!" Porthos put up a hand to stop the young man as Athos gently put his hand on his shoulder. 

"You stay right where you are, we'll come to you." Aramis instructed, pulling the chairs over beside the bed. Porthos unpacked the basket and filled their plates while Athos poured their wine. 

The four men ate in companionable silence, the others pleased to see D'Artagnan enjoying his meal. After finishing his meal the signs of fatigue and pain were clear on the Gascon's face. Porthos chatted with him and Athos watched him with concern as Aramis prepared a pain draught. "You are sure he is alright Aramis?" Athos asked softly. 

The marksman nodded, "He'll be fine Athos, though it would be best to keep him settled for the night."

"Of course, he'll stay where he is. "

"I can stay" Aramis offered quietly and Athos shook his head. 

"I'll watch him tonight."

Aramis brought the draught to D'Artagnan, "For your pain D'Artagnan, then you can sleep."

"I need to get back to my room first," He again tried to get up. 

"No, my friend you're staying right where you are." Aramis put a gentle hand on his chest. 

"But this is Athos' bed! I can go back to the garrison." D'Artagnan insisted. 

"D'Artagnan, you'll stay where you are," Athos declared, leaving no room for argument. "We can get you back to the garrison tomorrow if Aramis says you're fit enough." The Gascon frowned but remained silent, accepting the draught. 

Aramis and Porthos assured the others had everything they needed and then left them for the night. Feeling confident that both men would do best in the others company. 

"Is there anything you require?"Athos asked as he adjusted the pillows behind the Gascon. 

"No, thank you Athos," he yawned and added sleepily,"I'm sorry to have taken your bed..."

"It's fine," the older man smiled fondly as he watched the younger doze off. "It's nice to know you are safe." He added softly. 

Athos settled himself in a chair beside the bed with a blanket and a glass of wine. Not yet ready to sleep, but wanting to be nearby if the boy needed him. D'Artagnan was not asleep for long before he became restless. Athos put a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder but it did not help. 

"Pepin, get up.....you must get up." His voice was desperate and pleading and the words were followed by an anguished cry. 

"D'Artagnan wake up," Athos gently shook his shoulder. "You're dreaming."

D'Artagnan came awake slowly, wiping tears from his eyes. He looked away from Athos, embarrassed. The older man took his hand for a moment and spoke softly, " There's no shame in grief D'Artagnan."

The younger man sniffed,"But... I barely knew him..."

"That doesn't matter. Death should not be easy for us to witness. He was an honorable man, you fought to save his life and he fought beside you. It is a loss." He gently wiped the tears from D'Artagnan's face. "You did right by his family, you did everything you could."

"I know, but..." He was still overcome with emotion and could not find the words. 

Athos pulled the younger man into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry for what you've been through D'Artagnan, but I am proud of how you handled it all."

"Even with the king?" D'Artagnan asked, his voice full of doubt. 

"Of course," Athos was surprised by the question. "You responded with honor and courage to his outrageous request. I could not be more proud."

He could feel the boy relax in his arms and layed him back down on the bed. "Thank you Athos" He whispered as he closed his eyes and soon drifted back off to sleep.

Athos watched over D'Artagnan throughout the night. The few times he stirred in his sleep the older man was able to calm him with a gentle touch on his shoulder and soft reassurances. He was grateful that his friend was able to get the rest his body so badly needed. 

When he awoke late the next morning D'Artagnan was not surprised to find his friends surrounding him once again. "This is becoming a habit, don't you three have anything better to do?" He grinned at the three men. 

"At the moment my friend we do not," Aramis replied, "You are our most important priority. How are you feeling today?"

D'Artagnan ducked his head in embarrassment."Better, thank you."

"Serge sent breakfast," Porthos gestured to the table, " But he says this is the last time and he expects your lazy arse at the garrison this afternoon."

D'Artagnan chuckled, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"As long as Aramis approves." Athos added, earning a dirty look from the young man. 

"Why don't we have some breakfast first," Porthos suggested, "Can you make it to the table this morning lad?"

D'Artagnan nodded and the larger man was at his side in an instant offering support and guiding him to the table. He was pleased to note that after a moment of unsteadiness the Gascon was able to get himself to the table on his own. 

The four friends sat eating breakfast together, the three older men relieved to see D'Artagnan enjoying his meal and acting like himself once again. For his part the Gascon was grateful to be reunited with his brothers, their company making him feel that he could overcome anything.


End file.
